Wesley Dodds
|history= Wesley Dodds was born to a wealthy, old money New York family a little less than forty years ago. While bright and attractive, Wesley had a shy, intellectual nature, disappointing family members who expected him to take up the traditional social obligations. Instead of pursuing finance or early marriage, he dedicated himself to study, travelling the world and studying psychology, anthropology and archeology, developing a love of books, and distancing himself from his uppercrust legacy. Shortly after finishing his first Ph.D., Wesley had a serious car accident while travelling in Japan. He spent three months in a coma, immersed in the land of Dream, dreams he couldn't remember afterwards. He felt as if he talked to someone, as if he were told something of vital importance, but he couldn't remember it (and still cannot to this day). As he tried to put his life back together (and having decided to focus his studies more specifically on ancient documents and rare book preservation), Wesley found himself constantly plagued by dreams: dreams of storms, dreams of death, dreams of the deep sea and darkness. He felt compelled to act, to do something about these dreams, but he couldn't put together the pieces, couldn't make sense of them. When his parents died drowning, their boat capsized by a massive, freak storm, Wesley knew he had been warned. He had foreseen. And now he would have to make sense of his dreams. Returning to New York, Wesley found work at the public library and immersed himself in the literature and study of dreams and dreaming. He found a thread of prophets and dreamers, dating back to the earliest times, men and women gifted with dreams of prophecy. He took up the spiritual practice of meditation, pairing it with martial arts, giving him the discipline and control to try and focus his concentration, to make sense of the dreamscapes that struck him. Unable to act on his prophetic dreams as yet, he found himself half-mad with it, writing them down, scanning the newspapers to try and find the correlation. When he discovered that his predictions often tied into crimes, both petty and large, he realized that his mission wasn't just to serve prophecy or sere fate, but to serve justice. Rather than a garish costume, Wesley chose things that reminded him of his beloved grandfather: a green suit, a fedora, the World War I gas mask he'd gotten from his own father. In an Egyptian scroll relating to the prophecies, he found the recipe for a sleep potion, a liquid that, when the fumes were inhaled, created a deep and dreaming sleep and, in smaller doses, could addle the wits. The Sandman was born. Over the last few years, he has slowly crafted his alter ego, building a reputation, refining his methods, continuing his training. He's growing more formidable, more confident...which is good, because the dreams, in this time of tumult and change, are growing worse by the day. His time is coming, faster than ever. He hopes he'll be ready. }} Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Registered-Codename Category:Character